


Unforeseen

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Character Study, Enemies to Friends, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 The Forgotten, Friendship, Gen, Season 3 related, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is really my enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen

**Author's Note:**

> These are Degra's thoughts at the end of the Season 3 episode "The Forgotten". The quotation used is attributed to Abraham Lincoln.

 

__________________________________________________

 

I am trying to destroy his world… his entire species. The research basis for the development of the weapon is mine. I’ve always been proud of my work, and gratified to see that it could help protect my world, my people, my family. 

But this Human is trying to tell me that his people are not my enemy – that they’d never heard of the Xindi and had no interest in conquest. He says that travel in my sector of space – the Delphic Expanse, he calls it – was proscribed because of the extreme hazard posed by the ever-present spatial anomalies. 

He has evidence that strongly implicates our own protectors as the source of those very anomalies, and predicts a future in which our home space becomes uninhabitable for Xindi. That the very Guardians I was taught to respect and revere could be using us to destroy a perceived enemy of their plans for conquest is nearly unthinkable. But I am a scientist. It is an enemy who is telling me of this, but the data do not lie. 

I have to believe him. Some of my people will not. Having been promised a position of power among the Xindi races, the Reptilians will never take the long view or accept that they’ve been deceived and manipulated. They will continue with the deployment of the weapon, with or without my aid – or my launch code. 

This Human told me that that an important leader in Earth’s past once said that “a friend is one who has the same enemies as you have.”

The hand I extend to Jonathan Archer is given in trust and friendship.

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
